What happen's now
by Haylie Myers
Summary: What happen's after Koda and Ivan go through the time portal back to their own time periods. How long had it been for them when they returned for Christmas in Heximas. Will they stay or will they return? read to find out this and more.
1. Chapter 1

After Koda exists the time portal he sees Ivan at his cave as well.

"Ivan, why you here too?" Koda questions Ivan confused

"I don't know, my good sir" Ivan answers him just as confused

They then see Taku at the edge of the cliff leaning over, he looks like he's about to fall over the edge. They both run forward and pull him back together.

"Taku, ok?" Koda checks with his brother

"I ok" "you fall" Taku questions him confused. He had seen him fall. But he here safe and well.

"Ivan here help me" Koda points to Ivan

"Come, we go back to cave" Koda tells them

"Ivan come?" Taku questions his brother hopefully

"Yes, Ivan now family" Koda tells him

"Thank you my brother" Ivan tells him. He will need a place to stay if he's going to live here in this time until hopefully Keeper comes for him and he can go back to the knights of Zandar but obviously that's not gonna happen right now.

Koda and Taku introduce Ivan to the family. Ivan becomes a member of the family.

When Keeper comes for them, in their timeline it's been a few years and Ivan become a member of the family completely both him and Koda are working to get mates, while Taku has grown a little over the years. Koda and Ivan have noticed they do not age. They are still bonded to their energems, even though they no longer carry them. So two of them want to stay together because of this. Better to face it together than alone.

"I'm sorry my friends, I didn't know you had both been sent to this time. I thought you were in your own time, Sir Ivan" Keeper informs them on their arrival

"It's ok Keeper, my good sir, I've enjoyed my time her, it is good we are in same time together. Koda and his family have become my family in this time. Why are you here?" Ivan asks him after reassuring him

"I came for you so you could visit your friends in the future" Keeper tells them

"That would be great, but we don't want to worry them, would we be able to get my Knight of Zandar clothes so they believe I was returned to my own time" Ivan asks Keeper

"That can be done" Keeper informs him

Koda Talks to family "we go with him to visit Friends, be back soon"

Keeper takes them to get Ivan's knight of Zander clothes before taking them to the future to see their friends.

When it is time to return to the past Ivan asks Keeper "why don't you take us both to Kodas time first, then I can go home too"

"Ok my friends" Keeper answers

They say goodbye to their friends before Keeper takes them to Koda's time.

"Thank you Keeper, can you come back for us in a few years, once we have lived our lives here and take us both to the Knights of Zandar time, we don't age so we would like stay together" Ivan asks Keeper

"Ok my friends I will see you in a few years" Keeper tells them

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Years later as promised Keeper returns for them.

He takes them to get clothes for that time before they arrive where Prince Collin was attacked. Prince is still attacked by an unknown adversary and the current Sir Ivan still disappears after defeating the attacker. Ivan and Koda go to Prince Collins side, he has been knocked unconscious. Ivan gets up onto a horse behind the unconscious Prince and helps Koda onto the other horse. Together the three of them return to the castle.

Upon their arrival sir Ivan informs the Royal family and court that Koda came to his and the Princes aid and returned with them to the castle to make sure they arrived safely. Koda has no family, Ivan asks if he can stay with them and become a knight.

The Royal family and court agree, he helped them. He deserves a place among them. He will be Sir Ivan's responsibility.

The two of them once again find a home together in this new time.

As the years pass they have families of their own again.

In time they inform the Royal family and court of their dilemma. They don't age. That one day a member of the Royal family will also attain this ability. They have met him before in the future. They have fought alongside him in the future.

The Royal family and court inform them that they both will always have a home in Zandar and will always be safe within its borders.

They spend a long spend a long time in Zandar, with their families and descendants.

They go travelling together after they've spent to much time in Zandar.

But whenever they get sick of the constant travelling, they know they have a place to call home in Zandar.

They come back and forth a lot up until the birth of Prince Phillips father. Then they start to spend more time travelling then in Zandar. As not to interfere with current events.

They return for Prince Phillips birth and inform the Royal family and court that one day Prince Phillip will become like one of two them. Among seven others.

They have a little to do with Prince Phillip when he is a toddler. But In time leave and only visit a few times when needed. But they stay away as not to interfere with his life and so it doesn't change.

A little while after the Christmas they returned for during their time in Koda's time they send a letter to Prince Phillip informing him of the date of their return to the Dinosaur Zoo and Dino Bite Café. For him to also check his country's records if he hasn't already about the two them.

The two of them then set out for their home in this time at the Dinosaur Zoo/ Dino Café and to see all their friends again after such a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrive at the Dino Café. Their friends are certainly shocked to see them. They said goodbye to them not that long ago. They didn't expect to see them this soon. There's also something different about them. They are both in mordenish clothes. Neither of them are in their Caveman or Knight clothes.

"Koda, Sir Ivan, what are you both doing here?" The other rangers ask them

"We have returned to you, this is our time. When Keeper originally sent us home we both arrived at Koda's home, at first I was sad that I did not get home. But in time Koda's family became my own. We were working on getting mates and had become brothers. Then we started to realise we didn't age like the others. We saw Taku grow a little but we stayed the same. But we had each other, we were brothers and had we been in separate times we would have been alone though it. When Keeper came for us to visit you for Christmas he apologised he didn't realise we were sent to the same time period together. We told it didn't matter we had each other. We didn't want you to worry though. I asked Keeper if we could get me a Knight of Zandar clothes so you would believe I had returned to my own time. Upon returning to Koda's time we asked him to come back for us once we had lived our lives in Koda's time and take us both to the Knights of Zandar. We then lived our lives got mates. Had families, watched them grow and waited for Keepers return. He returned as promised and took us to the Knights of Zandar time. We got clothes for the time and arrived near where Prince Collin was attacked. Upon our we noticed Prince was still attacked by an unknown adversary and the present Sir Ivan disappeared. We then took the Prince back to his castle and I informed the Royal family and court that Koda had come to our aid and then returned with us to be sure of our safe return. The Royal family and court made Koda a knight and he fought by my side from that day forth. We stayed in Zandar for awhile we had families and watched over them again. In time we told the Royal family and court that we didn't age and they told us due to our records we had a home in Zandar always. We would always be safe within the borders of Zandar. We were Knights for a long time but eventually we decided to travel. We went many places but didn't stay long for fear of being discovered. We returned to Zandar on a number of occasions, especially if we got bored of travel. After the birth of Prince Phillips father we stayed more as not to interfere with the timeline. We returned for Prince Phillips birth. But if we returned we stayed away so as not to interfere and change things. So we mainly stayed away and away from anywhere that would draw attention or may change events" Ivan tells them

"Now we are here" Koda tells them

"Wow that is one long story, so none of us will still not age. Where still fully bonded. Interesting" Kendall says

"Glad to have you back" Shelby tells the two of them as the others nod and agree in the background.

"Glad to be back" Koda tells them

"Why didn't Prince Phillip inform us after our return, he would have learned from his records" Kendall questions them

"Prince Phillip not allowed, Royal Secret" Koda tells them

"It's one of the most closely guarded secrets of Zandar, no one outside of Zandar can know know and the majority of the current people of Zandar have not seen us before. As time got closer we spent less and less time in Public in Zandar. Only those among the Royal family and court saw us and contacted us if required. If we went into the public we were fully covered" Ivan expands for them

"I believe Prince Phillip will arrive soon, we informed him of our return date by letter" Ivan tells them

Just then Prince Phillip arrives "That I did, I am here" surprising them they didn't hear him arrive as they were all distracted by the story.

"Sir Ivan, Sir Koda it is good to see you both again" Prince Phillip addresses Ivan and Koda

"Good to see you, too!" Koda tells him

"My Prince" Ivan kneels before him and Koda then follows him

Prince Phillip motions for them to get up and they do.

"I was surprised when I learned of your existence in the records" Prince informs the two them

"It is good to see you all again" Koda tells them

"Yes, that it is. It has been a long time we missed you" Ivan informs the rangers

"We've missed you as well" Shelby speaks up and the other Rangers nod in the background

"Wonder how our lives will be now that none of will age" Kendall wonders out loud

"We will be family, we have each other, like Ivan is my brother" Koda informs them

"Like Koda said we have each other, we will become family. Like Koda became my brother after so much time together" Ivan tells them "we will always be welcome and safe within in Zandar I gather, my Prince" Ivan says turning to Prince Phillip

"Yes you are all always welcome and safe in Zandar" Prince Phillip informs them

"We have a long time together" Riley says

"Shelby is lucky in that case" Chase comments

"I'm not the only one" Shelby answer looking at Kendall but doesn't say anything.


End file.
